


I'm in denial with you

by aquasviolet



Series: Hooks & Mirrors [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Evie & Jay (Disney) Friendship, Evie & Uma (Disney) Friendship, Evie and Mal are in denial, EvilQueen!Harry, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry & Carlos (Disney) Friendship, Harry & Evie (Disney) - centric, Harry and Uma are in denial, Harry thinks he's the fairest of them all until Uma, Hook!Evie, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Jay & Mal (Disney) Friendship, Lesbian Evie (Disney), M/M, Minor Jay/Carlos de Vil, Pre-Descendants (2015), Roleswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquasviolet/pseuds/aquasviolet
Summary: Harry was locked away in a castle for ten years, in time learning how to sew his own suits, apply neat eyeliner and many spells of potions and poisons. Meanwhile Evie roamed the docks in all menacing manors with her dark smokey eye makeup, sliver hook, pirate crew, oh and of course her closest villain Uma. Yet when Harry finally leaves the Castle and Evie crosses into Bargain Castle territory things switch up on the Isle and unlikely encounters change everything..





	1. Who's the fairest of them all

Murky sunset hazed through the thick cloud that hung over the Isle of the Lost, hitting slanted roofs and broken bricks. Usually sounds heard in the darkening alleyways consisted of murmuring goblins, hustling shopkeepers or rather quiet plotting bystanders, yet instead a shriek heard as a black gloved hand shoved forward a bystander in her path, dark brown eyes glaring, almost red in colour, much like that of her fathers infamous colours, and a colour she loved very much as it bared in the long coat hung over her frame.

Words didn't even have to be spoken as a shriek turning curse soon muted as they scrambled back, flaming gaze sending threatening warnings with silver hook gripped tightly in hand, ready to strike. Boots strutted down the path she usually took, down towards the rotting docks and the dimly lit sign came into view.

_Ursulas Fish and Chips_

Saloon doors swung open and a cutlass was thrown into sword check before the gloved hand popped up a red leathered collar and readjusted her rather worn tricorn hat as familiar blue braids turned in the entrances direction.

"Evie"

The stormy gaze flickered up and a grinning smirk crossed red tipped lips, hand lifting up her hat to reveal the rest of her jet black locks with dark blue tipped ends, flipping it back and revealing small gold hoops that hung from her ears.

"Uma" She greeted, ignoring the glares from unserved customers and sauntering further into the establishment, hook dangling from her grasp as if she were to scratch every surface her eyes laid on.

"I will make that hook go in sword check you know" a teasing smirk appeared as the young sea witch slung more orders down to the mismatched tables.

A gasp sounded in the air, exaggerated in all manors and a silky voice raised an octave for a moment "Certainly not"

Brown eyes rolled and a hand flicked back teal braids for a moment, sighing as she stood in her apron but relieved her best friend had finally made an appearance.

"Been by the docks again?"

"Got Jace to nearly walk the plank" a low menacing chuckle sounded and Uma shook her head, smirking at the slight smudge of the dark smokey makeup that had been placed on the red pirates eyelids.

"I can tell"

Although Evie ignored the comment and sniffed as she placed her hat on a free table, gloved hand running through dark wavy locks and making it messy almost, hair flicked over to the side in some kind of volumed swoop.

"You should've been, Jay scored some good finds" she hummed as she leaned back against the table, watching as her best friend looked around to make sure other servers were doing their job and she stood aside to talk.

"Any lamps?" The sea witch snorted and a redwood gaze glared for a moment as amused filled brown stared back.

"A couple tiaras and a pocket watch"

The sea witch raised a brow- quite impressive for Isle loot to be fair.

"Oh and some goblin gossip too" a gleaming smirk appeared yet Uma shrugged

"Oh no you'll like this, you know that scallywag Harry? Who had that massive party and pissed M-"

" _Don't_ say that name"

"-dragonbreath off...well turns out Jay said he's finally out of the castle"

 

Uma found her head tilt in slight interest, finally something a little different to the usual boring old happenings on this heap of junk of an Isle. A new face to roam the crowds again, she wondered if he still had his gleaming blue eyes she remembered somehow.

"He's been at dragon hall, and turns out dragonbreath still can't stand him" a low mocking chuckle sounded and Uma couldn't help but snort a little with humour.

"She can't stand anyone-"

"Well apart from Jay-"

"Jay is going to get stitched up any time soon" Uma growled, the purple haired girl filling their conversation just brought anger, jaw tensing as she watched Evie nod in agreement.

The pirate left her hook on the table for a moment as she turned to stand in front of the sea witch. Evie knew Uma too well, and she didn't like her partner in crime getting riled up over some stupid purple fae who kicked off when things didn't go her way.

"Bet Castle lock away will be fun to tease, he hasn't experienced the Isle for a while aye" the sly yet silky tone purred, redwood brown intense and full of mischief, a look Uma couldn't help but smirk at

"If he's brave enough to step into pirate territory"

The duo laughed, yet cut short when grouchy customers called out Umas name and demanding food to be served. Evie rolled her eyes, sliding smoothly round to grab her tricorn hat before taking a protective stance beside her best friend.

"Aw too bad hm? You get it when it's ready"

 

* * *

 

 

Light flickered against wooden walls and peculiarly shaped flasks in the moonlight, a time where Cruella De Vil didn't have as many demands and a time where Carlos could finally get round to his own tasks, _like making sure he can get Auradonian TV channels._

"I'm sure it's something to do with the wiring" he muttered, white gloved hands gripped tightly on his screwdriver and pliers as he fiddled with a black box. One he planned to pick up signals with.

"Most likely" a Scottish accent spoke from the corner of the treehouse plonked down in the corner by the old tv, blue gloved hand running through dark almost black hair, blue tints shining as the light struck it.

Harry found such great interest in Carlos' invention, yet he wouldn't admit it since he was meant to live up to his princely charm, in all manor of blue suits, cloaks, smart boots and tailored trousers which he had learned to make and design himself.

 

"Are you sure your mother isn't going to be angry?" A weary voice echoed out Carlos' own fears towards his demanding parent, wide brown eyes glancing up for a moment to spot the prince, bright blue eyes flickering in thought.

"Only if my eyeliner is as neat as she likes, or my hair isn't styled as she likes"

Harry couldn't help but allow himself to sigh, eyes dropping to the floor.

"Guess every parent has their ways" Carlos mumbled, moving back a few wires and attempting to rearrange the circuit in his invention as focusing on science always pushed out the daunting tasks or disregard from his mind.

 

There was a moment of silence that filled the room, almost heavy with melancholy, how they never felt good enough, not to their parents. Thoughts drifted to try and find something else, something not as drowning and instead brought Harry to think of the past weeks happenings since joining Dragon Hall, how Mal and Carlos invited him to a party, Mal tricking him into entering a certain bear trapped closet of Cruella's, Carlos finding him and saving him and them becoming friends in the process. Blue eyes flickered to the pillow perched beside the black and white leathered boy, a pillow he had taken from his castle to give to Carlos since a lumpy mattress wasn't a nice sleeping area at all.

"Is Mal always so..."

"Evil?" Carlos finished, running a hand through his white locks with a nervous chuckle. "She's one mean girl, I mean her mother is Maleficent after all"

Harry nodded, almost shuddering at the cold shiver of thoughts back the to dark closet, metal traps nearly scratching his shins.

"If it makes you feel any better, Uma got the worst, a bucket of shrimp thrown over her head, now everyone calls her shrimpy"

 

" _Uma?_ " Harry spoke, trying to remember faces that appeared at his 6th birthday party, the freckled boy placing down his tools before scooting his sitting position to face the navy haired prince.

Carlos merely nodded, glance calculated almost as he started to tell more

"Daughter of Ursula, she's over at serpent prep, had to transfer after the incident, Evie Hook followed too"

"There's another school?" Harry felt out of the loop, he hadn't really had time yet to explore the Isle, especially over at the docks and clearly there was quite a bit he was missing.

"Yup"

"Evie Hook, what did she do to get moved" Harry didn't need to ask for parents, Hook was already given and Carlos grabbed his new pillow, placing it on his lap in comfort before answering

"Oh Evie is Umas closest friend, Uma always used to give her orders but she kinda followed and stuck around, she's a little crazy too, stuck her hand by the crocs to try and get her hook for real you know"

"Oh" Harry thought, he wouldn't dream ever doing such a thing, his features couldn't be ruined, or his makeup or his clothes-he needed to be the fairest of them all quite frankly.

The thought made him brush over his blue leathered cloak, one that hung over his white fitted shirt and tucked into blue trousers.

"Anyway they are quite a dangerous duo, I would say keep an extra eye out for them, because I'm pretty sure you will bump into one of them at some point, especially with Evies pirate gang roaming around"

The navy haired prince nodded, and the freckled boy glanced up to the clock that hung lopsided over the tv, Harry too flickering over his glance.

"Eleven, I think the last batch of laundry is done" Carlos spoke, referring to the just about working washing machine he had loaded up when Harry arrived earlier.

"Best let you sort that, I'll make my way home"

"You know the way right?"

"Sure" Harry spoke, getting to his feet and walking over to the ladder yet a voice stopped his tracks.

"Harry, the pillow, sure you don't want it?"

 

Thankyous where never said on the Isle, but Harry could tell Carlos wanted to try and show his gratitude "I'm sure"

The freckled boy nodded, quiet and held the pillow a little bit tighter on his lap before he got to his feet.

After exchanging goodbyes Harry found himself outside the neglected vine covered Hell Hall, and ready to make his tracks back to the Castle across the way.

_If only he knew the way._

He was sure he knew which way he had to go but in the dimly lit streets, only shop lanterns and flickering lights strung across the street between house to house. He couldn't let his confidence drop as he walked, any sign of seeming lost or worried led to become victim to thieves or mocking goblins.He made sure to walk with poise, strutting almost as he flicked back a wisp of navy hair as he walked the streets winding round through slanted metal roofs and wooden frames. Harry had hoped he had gone the right way but seemed his judgement wasn't on his side as the stores seemed more closed in and the stench of sea-salt and fish seemed to fill the air, scrunching his nose as he walked, yet unaware of a passing figure as he reached to clasp his nose. Blue leather crashed into the side of teal.

_Shit who was that._

Harry hoped it was a measly trader or young pirate as he continued to walk yet a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Oi what where you're going you punk-"

 

Harry turned and saw light hitting teal braids and a tasseled jacket.

_He was sure his breath cut short._

_She was like no one he had ever seen before._

Her gleaming brown eyes and turquoise eyeliner, her stormy gaze that was nothing like the soft features she had.

_She couldn't be._

Blue eyes blinked and his jaw clenched.

_No one could be the fairest of them all apart from him._

"Hello? Move along" her black gloved hands shooed him away, yet paused as she examined the features she found somewhat familiar.

"Harry?" She questioned as she looked into wide bright blue eyes, ones that shone in some weird intensity.

_It has to be with the blue eyes._

Harry blinked, trying to shake off his weird trance and brushed down his leather cloak

"How do you know" he asked, biting back the weird frustration that seemed to fill his body at the girl.

Her tasseled skirt and mesh top, all just too perfect, and the way her brow quirked, _all just too perfect._

"There's a thing called Goblin gossip, travels pretty fast" she spoke as if it was a simple fact he should know and Harry felt frustration continuing to grow.

"And why are you heading that way, I just closed the shop for tonight" another simple fact.

Harry flickered his glance back to see across the wooden planked floor scattered with fishers, a bold sign reading Ursula's Fish and Chips.

 

The realisation hit him like a tidal wave and as he turned back he wondered if it could be

"Uma?"

The sea witch almost looked slightly taken aback

_Not shrimpy?_

"Say it again"

"Uma"

She nodded eyes gleaming with something unknown.

"Why are you here"

Harry couldn't let slip his reason, but he did, it was like the girls gaze was the master key to what was meant to be his chance to manipulate with and revealed what really was going on instead his head

"I got lost, being in a Castle for so long has kinda cut short any potential directional navigation round this place"

He should be using his charm to get her to give directions smoothly, not blatantly state a vulnerability.

"I guess so" a low chuckle sounded, amusement held in her eyes and Harry couldn't help but envy how gorgeous a smirk looked on her face.

_He was meant to be the fairest._

"I know where to go now"

_Retreat back to Hell Hall and continue on._

"You best go then" She spoke and the prince nodded, waving for a moment and heading off before the girl could somehow frustrate him even more.

However a voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

"You know, my name is Uma and _only_ Uma right, don't let nicknames phase you..." The almost threatening tone at the end of the sentence, trailing off as Harry stopped, cloak whirling round to be met with a cold glare.

"I know"

Shrimpy was not a suitable name for such a girl, it was almost like she could be a princess in her beauty, but she was not, and Harry had to remind himself that as confusion laced his thoughts.

_How dare she not be a princess, and how dare she challenge being the fairest one of them all._

 

* * *

 

Coins jangled in red coat pockets and jewellery clinked in red and yellow, smirks plastered onto faces as they treaded carefully round crowds lining the Saturday market, almost like snakes weaving their way through, thieving hands taking unknowingly passers possessions-maybe a few threatened under Evies command.

"You really have to not draw attention"

"I know Jay, but sometimes I just can't resist"

The red pirate grinned her bright red tipped grin, silver hook swooping past lazily and hooking up a small metal chain, shoving it into the side of her red jacket and letting the trail of it swoop from behind her as she turned on her feet.Eyes rolled under his red beanie and Jay glanced to a few signs that might have overstepped the mark between pirate territory and the usual spray-painted areas of a purple partner in crime. He knew maybe it wasn't a good idea but Jay was sure he could slide round the shadows, he was the best thief after all.

 

"It's all part of the fun you know? But you don't because you're Mr I don't want to join the pirates" the red pirate pouted, facing Jay as they pulled off into a less busy alley, an alley Jay tensed at.

_Spray paint._

"You know Evie maybe we should get going-"

"Oh don't change the subject beanie boy..." She trailed off before her redwood eyes darted up at the sound of a can clashing concrete.

Evie tensed. Hostility crept into her glare like a prowling lion and a hand grabbed yellow leather and shoved it aside.

She ignored the huff of annoyance that expelled from the thief, jangling sounding as the can rolled across the path between shadows.

_It's her._

An intense glare as dark as the deep seas mixing hazy with the dark smokey makeup, steps slowly moving forward.

" _You_ " words spat, different to the usual silky tone and replaced with an element of snarling.

There stood before her the very girl who betrayed her best friend.

Mal. Dressed head to toe in deep purple.

"Oh look guess she gave you permission to go for a walk" a low voice tantalised, one that made a silver hook raise to point.

"She's with me" a voice sighs, gloved hands pushing off from the cracked bricked wall he was shoved into

"Oh so now you understand about permissions and gang loyalties, maybe you should go take those lessons and admit Uma never did you wrong" the Pirates voice hissed, moving forward but Jays hand gripping onto red leather.

"We took our pirate plundering too far" he sighed as he locked gazes with green.

"Sure Hookie, maybe you should go tell Shrimpy that Mals never gonna apologise..." Green ignored as it glared into redwood.

"How about I _hook_ you..."

A hand gripping tighter on leather, pulling back from a potential swing of silver as Mal grinned her smug grin. 

 

"Don't you think you should go back to the docks? Go pander to her again"

A jaw clenched "This girl has pirate duties, which are not limited to anything"

Green eyes glared for a moment, jaw clenching just the same before eyes rolled and a black and gold glove raising in dismissal

"Oh whatever"

A firm grip clasped over a red leathered shoulder, one Evie knew was the thief stood between the two as brown eyes darted across for a moment.

"We should go" yet a black gloved hand shrugged off the grip, slowly advancing forward with a glare to green, silver hook raising in her trademark threatening manor.

 

Evie hated the faes guts, only Evie knew the damage she had truly done to her best friend, her partner in crime. Mal didn’t know the nights sat trying to wash out shrimp from hair, the nicknames, people judging before even giving her best friend the chance to show her strength and true level of evil. Evie wanted the fae to pay, make her crash and burn and finally feel what its like being overshadowed.

“Whatever..hm? You think you’re some higher villain than any of us? Trust me one day you will be knocked off that pedestal, one day you will be crawling back apologising to Uma, I will make sure of it” she seethed, some twisted smirk curling on her lips as anger clicked within green, a cold sense of slight fear burning within.

“Oh you wish Evie”

“Lets wait and see shall we”

The two close in confrontation, eyes burning with a sense of trying to mock the other, get into the others head.

A low chuckle escaped red lips and the pirate turned on her heels.

“I can go now JJ”

The red beanie looking between the two enemies and stepping to walk until a black tipped fingers held up as she strutted

“Not you, I’m done thieving today”

Heels clipped at the ground, kicking away the dropped spray can and back out of the alley, she didn’t dare look back as a mixture of emotions fizzled through her mind. Her red cloak moving swiftly through the crowded marketplace once again and back to where she knew, away from the bright green eyes and wicked grins behind jet purple hair.

 

Hands pushed once again through wooden saloon doors, sword loosely chucked down into the check box and the pirate swiftly moved towards the table at which sat a burley blonde. Thoughts whirled in her mind, she had to let Uma know, and she had to plan how to try get a one up once again, let the smug fae she knew not to mess with a hook.

"You haven't picked the fries what's up?" A voice hummed through a full mouthful, orange gloves holding boiled egg to his mouth as he picked at the plate sat in front of him.

 _Pirates usual_ -food usually never was all to ones self yet Evie didn't bother to think to nab a few fries off her friends plate as spite seethed her mind. She waited patiently for who she needed, who she stood by.

"Don't fancy it today Gil" red brown eyes glared forward, hook placed on the table and adjusting her collar once more.

"Surprising, you always expect a snack" a low chuckle hummed, one Evie wanted and redwood snapped up to meet teal braids.

The red pirate couldn't help but smirk a little before halting as the previous anger of events resurfaced and seriousness seeped into her stance.

"An encounter took away my appetite" words spat, redwood eyes darting away as green flashed before her, purple leather and curled cropped hair, all means of Mal, all rushes of frustration building up like a rumbling volcano.

"Goblin trades? Because I can see that they are ugly things-"

A black tipped finger pointed harshly.

"Ugly things are purple haired, purple leathered traitors" 

"What kinda of Goblin-"

"A purple draped stuck up daughter of Maleficent Gil"

Eyes widened under a brown leathered cap and he gasped as a sea witch rolled her eyes at the matter.

 

"You crossed paths with scales today hm" Umas voice lowered, spite showing through as arms crossed over her apron.

"She mocked how you ain't ever getting an apology....one day she will" Evie smirked, she wanted her best friend to cheer up, not face her mothers words of disappointment like she mentioned, not hear nicknames, people not even bothering to say her name.

There was a moment and teal braids bobbed in a nod as anger still radiated from the red pirates presence, a sense that kept Gil quiet as he moved onto the fries on his plate.

"Jay was no fun, wouldn't let me hook her" a pout crossed her face like a sad puppy, one that was twisted in manor and Uma merely chuckled a little at her friends efforts.

A finger curled round raven hair and blue tips, twirling as she thought of how it would've been different if Jay wasn't there. How Mal would have been making an apology. Evie would've made sure of it.

"Talking about encounters...." Umas voice seems to tune Evie back into reality from where she stood, arms crossed over her apron and brown eyes finally tearing their lingering gaze from on the doors.

Both villain kids turned to look at their best friend, the one who didn't seem herself.

"Evil Queens son popped up"

Gil coughed on a fry

"Harry?"

The sea witch nodded glancing over to the counter and back once seeing an all clear, hand flipping back braids in some sense of like it didn’t didn’t matter much but Evie could tell by the glimmer in her eyes there was reason she had to mention it.

“Is he good to tease?” She grinned slyly, a notion that made Uma scoff.

Yet the sea witch remained quiet and Evie quirked a brow.

“You didn’t get the chance did you, what happened”

Brown eyes seemed distant almost, something that Evie wasn’t used to seeing.

“Nothing much, just the most well polished VK I have seen in a while”

“You ain’t telling the rest” the red pirate spoke knowingly, and Gil glanced up between the two.

“He called her Uma”

Teal braids whipped round slightly shocked and Evie grinned.

“Uma, without mentioning the nickname? Not once?” Excitement laced her smooth tone as Gil looked at Uma with slight regret for spilling the information.

“I saw you bump into each other while I was grabbing a belt from Swashbuckles”

There was a beat and Uma looked from Gil to Evie and nodded and Evie grabbed her shoulder smiling.

“Well keep your tabs on him then, he might be a good gang member”

Brown eyes rolled but a small smile filled the sea witches lips and she chuckled

“What Mr I wanna be a Prince”

Evie shrugged “Im sure a little persuasion won’t hurt”

“Maybe, maybe not”

Uma wouldn’t admit it, but thinking of seeing the blue prince again _was something she looked forward to._


	2. Invitations and Shrimp

Dusty pillars of wood hung between cracked stone walls, cobwebs mapping out between each column that stood over a battered desk with makeup splattered across it and a old sewing machine. Hands were guiding blue leather through the moving needle, something which took the average person close focus, yet the boy working was so used to the actions his thoughts drifted off as he moved the fabric through. Bold blue eyes laid their gaze on dark blue leather yet they created a teal blue leather instead, a change of hue and a change of reality, one he lived in with the flashbacks of teal braids and cold brown eyes instead of the cold castle he actually sat in.

Harry just couldn’t understand it.

She was nothing like those princesses he looked at on the cracked tv screens, not with the pastel dresses or the small crowns, not the Auradonian royalty he had grew up with hope to succeed on. She was ragged and harsh, like a stormy ocean that even her brown eyes held. It wasn't dress layers but layers of leather tassels instead, and Harry couldn't understand how willing his mind was open to see leather tassels as his future.What scared him even more was the fact he didn't want to use her for his own greed, the lessons his mother drilled into him his whole life almost disappeared within seconds of meeting her gaze. It was like she had stolen magic from Auradon and used it on him, Harry couldn't dare allow his mind to betray him. He couldn't dare allow himself to believe Uma was the fairest in the land when it was meant to be him.

Yet still his naive heart thudded in his chest, finding himself dwelling on her features once again, how she was beautiful and deep down no matter how much he tried to tell himself it was merely was a slight competition to claim the fairest spot.

 

The thoughts almost made him forget sneaking out of the castle walls to avoid daily prince checks with their nasty comments and into the markets. He wore his leather cloak and matching dark blue suit jacket as old Auradonian dress boots hit the damp concrete and his bold blue eyes mindlessly scanned the crowds. It was busy and random shrieks or shouts called out every few minutes from the hustle and bustle of weird goblin trades of clocks to trinkets and witches ingredients.

However his thoughts caused disadvantages on an Isle of villains, as suddenly a hand grabs a blue leathered shoulder and pulls the prince behind a metal sheet slanted against the wall, wide blue eyes met with broad shoulders and a wide grin.

"Found you"

Words spluttered from his mouth in a jumbled heap, a showcase of his mindset-not what a villain kid would usually carry at all.

"You- _what?_ -let me go-I'm no harm-"

"Not harm but help" orange gloved hands popped his collar as his expression turned in a smug one and Harry finally managed to compose himself.

_She's ruining my villainy._

A jaw clenched and Harry straightened out his suit before allowing a stern poker face to cross his features, coughing away the splutters of his sea witch invaded thoughts.

"What makes you think I would help you"

"Uma wouldn't like a no"

The prince stiffened, the one thing he's been trying to rid of his mind crops up once again and suddenly he feels unsure on the getting away front.

"I rather more important matters and items in the market that can benefit my Selfishness 101 classes" and blue eyes flickered over to the shops bearing potential makeup items and new fabrics from the latest Auradon shipments.

However he felt a slight tinge of regret that he could be left to it and his chances of seeing the sea witch again could be close to nothing, but when a low chuckle sounded he thought maybe not.

"Gil you found him"

Cold redwood eyes glinted with mischief through the dark eye makeup that covered her eyelids and a silver hook pointed towards blue leather in a slightly amused manor.

"Evie hook" Harry didn't think his thought sounded out load and Evie snorts, red leathered arm resting on Gils muscular shoulder.

"And this is Gil Legume glad we know each other...now don't give us the wrong answer here" amusement died to calculated and borderline threatening, both bearing rather small and sinister smirks.

 

The red pirate takes a bouncy step forward, hook lazily held up as her eyes glance up to think of her words in a split second before pausing.

"You met someone yesterday right?"

Harry didn't know what path to take, his princely charm of lies or the simple truth.

_Heck it was the Isle the truth was never the first option._

"No but I'm meeting someone right now, the best looking pirate I've seen on this island so far I say" he mentions, trademark hand offered forward, other behind the back and a slight bend in the knees. A rather princely act of greeting to a fair lady and one he merely heard laughter at.

"Nice to know princey blue but I ain't for men" a black gloved hand waved off in dismissal as she turned slightly to the Gaston beside her

"Flirt with him instead"

A slight pink tinge covered the boys ears but he merely nodded.

"I saw you met Uma last night"

Harry gulped as he wondered what has he got himself into, watching as a grin appears on the red pirates face.

"What's the help you require"

"Since you haven't been tainted by the Isles dreaded name calling to superior villain kids-"

"Evie Mal still runs th-"

" _It seems_ you might just have your head screwed on, so the help is an offer of considering to collaborate with us on villainous activity" the pirate ignored her mate and watched as Harry allows himself to think on the matter.

"Uma involved I guess"

"Mhm" A hum from Evie as she examined her sliver hook, stroking it as Harry thought back to his mind full of Uma, that exact thing he was hung up over, maybe meeting her again could put his mind to rest.

She's just a threat to the fairest title, nothing more and if he had the magic mirror he was sure he would still get the title... _right?_

 

"I'm gonna have to see Uma before I make my choice then"

He almost wanted some validation, what was this offer? It had to be linked to yesterday's meet, after all this was his first encounter with Evies closest partner in crime and the third brother to the twins he had encountered at Dragon Hall so surely there was some talk.

"Oh you were gonna be meeting her again either way"

 

* * *

 

 

The wood creaked as it swung open, black tipped nails gripping at the frames and carelessly shoving them away from grasp. Chatter filled the room with the sounds of scraping knives, spitting grills from the kitchen and knives hitting a particular board attached over on a staged platform. It was a poster of King beast plastered over a dart board, surely battered and scraped and a few pirates laughed as they took turns to try hit their knives to his face. It looked much better in the dark, seeing it in daylight just allowed the slightly green stained wood to show, inside it wasn't as bad but it still carried the smell of the docks through its doors and only just disappeared once the waft of fish and other foods made their way through the aromas.

"Guess _who_ " the smooth voice spoke in amusement, hand chucking her cutlass into sword check with the precision of an action done many times and Harry wondered if the people had to witness those doors slamming open almost every day for that particular speaker.

 

Yet all that decided to fade as heeled boots clipped into view from the kitchens, blue braids slowly waving around her as she walked, brown eyes bold and warm and complimenting her flawless skin.

Brown eyes that widened ever so slightly when they met blue and hands placed a tray to a empty table before approaching.

Harry was sure a shiver ran down his spine, cold but hot, prickly like a gust of wind had hit him but there wasn't any there. It angered him as once again the same feeling of lost oxygen seemed to crop up again, almost as if she had hit him in the lungs with her stare. Not only that yet the prince felt the need to adjust his leathered gloves, ones that suddenly seemed rather clammy. He ran a hand over his hair to fix any lose strands of his dark navy hair as the sea witch stopped in her tracks.

_He had to look better than her, because she was winning again._

Even with the off white apron tied round her torso she still managed to become a competition, one Harry burned at, flaming hot frustration that seethed in his veins.

"See you found him" Brown eyes never left blue, and a Gaston raised his orange glove to point at himself

"I did down at the market"

"I followed up"

Black gloved hands leant onto a table, teal tipped fingers tapping against the scratched wood and a brow raised.

"So Harry..."

"Uma" Harry didn't know why he felt compelled to do so, but since her particular responses of wrong nicknames seemed to force the word to tumble out his mouth in his rich Scottish tone.

The prince was sure he saw a small smile tug at the sea witches lips but couldn't be sure as cold brown eyes darted across the room with a sigh as to start the point of interest.

"Tell me about yourself"

Eyes darted once again, commanding in manor and suddenly a chair was shoved forward, hitting the backs of Harrys knees and forcing him to sit down at the table, witnessing a teal tipped hand wave off and Evie and Gil dispersed into the chatter and ruckus of the place.

The blue prince suddenly found himself in front of Uma, the very girl that had jumbled up his thoughts since last night, now sat down across from him.

_He felt his heart bolt, pulse in his chest like the sound of a train over tracks._

 

"What's Dragon Hall like" she prodded for an answer, it was seemingly innocent but Harry knew intentions laid behind the words but he chose to answer, taking a deep breath to try regain lost air.

"Interesting, although getting invited to a party and getting trapped in Cruella's closet was a embarrassing moment"

Not what Harry was aiming for yet his mind aimless wandered through his mind for an answer, it was the Isle and he had a reputation to upkeep, letting others know of a weak point wasn't so good, yet here he was messing things up again because a certain sea witch just changed everything in his mindset.

"Mal by any chance" A deadpan voice answered and Harry merely nodded as teal braids tilted slightly with interest.

"Yeh"

"So not too friendly there mhm"

"Same for you"

Harry recalled the words Carlos had spoken of a certain bucket of shrimp in his mind and regretted as a glimmer of hurt flickered in the waitresses eyes.

"So you've heard" A short yet sharp intake of breath followed as brown eyes darted anywhere not to make eye contact and Harry could tell how much the event brought back horrid memories. The prince couldn't grasp how everyone called her such a name, he hadn't heard it but then again he had hardly experienced roaming around the Isle since he was seven.

"Yeh I have briefly"

The sea witch nodded and a awkward pause hung in the air, one Harry cut short before he could get lost over how beautiful she looked and resent how he was allowing her to get away with such a thing.

"Don't mean nicknames phase me"

Brown eyes finally returned to blue, ever so slightly widened and Harry felt a small smile fall across his face.

_Villains couldn't do genuine smiles._

 

Harry couldn't help it, he tried to stop but couldn't, the way the brown eyes melted from their usual coldness for a split second was something that Harry couldn't believe. The competition just got ten times more harder, she was a threat to his title. The prince couldn't help but let his mothers lessons filter from his mouth but not in the correct way at all.

"Such a strong powerful VK like you? You create your own name, your own nicknames, one day the Isle will know"

_Tell her what she wants to hear, praise her and she will be yours._

His mothers words echoed, something he allowed himself to do, but not in lies and mind tricks which he should have.

Uma sat, eyes just looking, more warmth, more light, more hope until a small smirk appeared, but only for a moment as an actual small smile appeared.

_She was the fairest of them all.....she can't be but she is._

Villains couldn't do genuine smiles, yet here they were.

"So you're taking up our offer of collaboration in crime" a smirk once again, hand flicking back teal braids as she leant back, eyes searching for an answer in the boy, not that he had the choice, unless Evie walking him down the dock and driving him into the sea was considered the option.

Harry blamed all the reasons of his failed villainy on this girl yet without thinking a smirk and a nod confirmed the offer. This dreaded girl just knew how to ruin everything and what frustrated him was how he actually really didn't mind it.

"Tomorrow at midnight, outside this place, sharp." And with that the teal goddess tapped the table before standing up and shouting over at a groaning customer.

"YOU GET YOUR FOOD WHEN ITS GIVEN"

 

Harry found his eyes trailing on tassels swaying with every footstep until a hook jabbed into the table before him and blue flickered to see the raven haired pirate.

"Welcome"

"Did I have a choice anyway"

"No you did not" There was a beat and the prince merely made sure his hair remained in place as the pirate looked in a state of judgement.

"You're the first person to not drive Uma up the wall, apart from me"

"You sure about that last comment?" The prince raised a brow and the raven haired girl narrowed her eyes for a split second before darting her gaze round with a sigh and a red cloak dropped down as she leaned closer with a quiet whisper.

"Gil was right for once, don't think your little princey crush is hidden"

Harry's heart froze for a moment as he pulled his head back, watching as a dark angled brow raised with a grin.

"I'm looking for a Auradon princess thank you"

"Not what your eyes were telling...." Evie teased, trailing off as her eyes drifted over to where Uma stood before looking back in amusement.

Harry was sure the hairs on the back of his neck bristled, he knew his villainy was slipping but not to the point of others noticing, his heart pounded as blood rushed to his ears and pink tinged against navy blue.

 

There was a deep breath and Harry let his wit work into place, hand brushing his suit as he rose from the old wooden seat and allowed himself to compose his clever deception.

"You judge too quickly pirate, you know I'm the son of Evil Queen and I spin a charm of lies, you really shouldn't assume as I know how to play a game"

He smiled as he covered his worrying tracks, he mustn't allow this to fall any further, he had a Auradonian princess to find and a crown to grab, not silly feelings ruined by some beautiful competitor of his fairest title yet the red pirate stiffened at the response and hostility filled the air.

"Don't push it too far, or I will have a bone to pick with you princey" a warning seethed through teeth and the navy haired boy merely chuckled.

"I don't quite fancy croc invested waters no"

The pirate loosens up a little, flicking back blue tipped hair as she grins in amusement finally "See you tomorrow, let's look at your plundering experience then"

 

* * *

 

 

Darkness loomed through the Isle once more, the evening shadows hitting the dusty and damp cobblestone floor as a whistle sounded through the air. Boots shuffled through the alleys and low whispers cut through the wind like the sharp cutlasses they owned.

"The target is around the corner"

"Finally"

Red leather whipped round and slowly clipped boots made their towards the next corner, hearing the sound of spray paint making its appearance as she advanced. The raven haired pirate merely scowled as she spotted dark purple curls and spiked leather, black gloved hand holding a can up to a half completed LONG LIVE EVIL tag the dreaded fae left all the time.

"Can't think of anything else to say mhm?" Evie patronised as purple hair whipped round with disgust on her face.

"What's you to say what I do"

The pirate pouted mockingly, lifting up her hook to the dim light and grinning

"You know Jay isn't here to stop me from hooking you this time round"

"Don't think spray paint isn't a good weapon, because I know exactly how to blind you with this" 

Evie stood and merely chuckled, redwood brown under dark eyeliner and shadow that looked down on the fae in crazed amusement. The fae suddenly sensed maybe she wasn't alone, but before Mal could react a whistle sounded from the other girls lips and from the shadows appeared pirate hats and cutlasses, all manors of sly grins appearing on their faces.

 

"You know Mal I wish I would've let Jay take me his far into the Isle much earlier because the apology could've have been so much sooner"

Mal stiffened, eyes narrowing in hostility as she tried to figure out what her enemies friend had planned for her.

"You're not getting a word from me Hook"

Again laughter and Mal stepped forward can in hand, yet suddenly a fast swipe slashed and her can crashed to the floor, hands gripping forcefully and holding them behind her back.

 

_It was times like these Mal wished her height wasn't so small as the big burly pirates held her in place._

 

"FUCKING LET ME GO YOU SCOUNDRELS"

Laughter echoed through the alleys as the dark skies loomed down like impending doom, one Mal seethed at and she scrambled her mind to try think any possible evil plot to cast but froze when a big sliver bucket emerged from other crew mates hands, an aroma she knew so very well.

"You found it funny dumping shrimp on Umas head mhm? Don't want to apologise? well how about you get a taste of what she went through because of you, _shrimpy_ "

A enraged cry expelled from Mals lungs, green eyes darting to meet the face of Evie, a twisted grin and her voice smooth silky and so meltingly evil.

"She was the one who hurt me! She was the one that left me to slip down into those waters when she damn well knew I can't swim. She laughed while I fell down!" She tried to speak out in wrath but it became almost pleading as her heart pounded, arms writhing around only to feel the harsh grip of pirates keeping her in place, forcing her to watch the bucket of shrimp edge towards her.

"Funny that Mal, funny how you don't remember how Uma did try and save you, funny how you don't know the endless nights I spent helping wash shrimp from Umas hair, funny how you push her down, make sure you don’t look weak, make sure she's beneath you. Well now you will face what's it's like, being laughed at not for mere moments but for weeks, months, years"

Anger seethed in the Raven haired girls voice, raising as she finished her sentence, watching as emotions flickered through the faes eyes.

 

_Rage, Frustration, guilt._

Evie felt pleased to witness the last one flicker through the girls face as the bucket stood ready next to her.

“Dump it mateys”

The bucket lifted and Evie smirked.

Finally Mal would get a taste of her own medicine.

Finally Uma would get some redemption.

“IM SORRY OKAY”

The bucket froze, suspended in the air above the purple locks and annoyance filled the red pirates bones as she saw the guilt fill the green eyes, a real sense of vulnerability that had never been seen before.

The fae shook her head, brows furrowed in distress as she blurted out more.

“You were right, I was afraid I was weak, I was seen slipping, struggling in the water, I didn’t want to be the laughing stock of the Isle, Uma was laughing in my face, I took it as even my partner in crime was laughing at how much a failure I was at being a villain. My mother would have ridiculed me, heck you damn pirates will go spread to goblins and no matter what happens here I’m going to be ridiculed because pleading isn’t what a villain should do”

“Uma got her mother ridiculing her, still to this day so you seem good enough of a villain to me”

“You don’t understand Hook”

“Am I supposed to care?”

Mals jaw clenched yet genuine distress still held in her eyes. A look that Evie felt strange about, something that compelled her to understand maybe Mal did have her reasons, _still didn’t make it right_. Yet they were all lying, cheating villains who were just trying to be bad and hold their reputation, not become what their sad and ruined parents are.Evie felt her thoughts flash to her father, her father who didn’t care one bit, all he cared if she had a good round of plundering like a big bad pirate, score any loot or treasure for him to have for himself. The constant want she had to actually be seen seriously, a pirate who was good enough to rule ships and sail to Neverland.

All the raging thoughts angered the pirate yet Evie knew the feeling. Everyone can make mistakes, Mal did wrong but if she finally apologised to Uma, it was first steps to seeing her best friend feel happier within her villainy, not be second to Mal, but equal.

A gloved hand waved in dismissal and the pirates stepped back with the bucket of shrimp, the gang dispersing and letting go of the grip, one picking up the green can of paint as they disappeared into the shadows of the damp alleys.

The two girls where left face to face, something Evie never thought she wound be doing without the thick haze of hostility.

 

“Admit to Uma”

Green eyes widened and arms crossed over leather leather, something Evie found herself fustrated at.

“ _Admit_ ”

“I will”

“I will be making sure you know”

“I know Evie”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the patience!! Im trying to make sure Malvie is dealt with in a particular way so it took some time to finish, plus it's been a very busy few months, but here it is finally up
> 
> ifonlymalvie on tumblr : follow for updates on this and other projects <3


	3. Broken Promises

Chatter flew round the room like a runaway thief as Harry tried to concentrate his thoughts, he couldn’t let the fact the class he was attending was the reasoning for himself to become locked away in Cruella’s closet get to him. His thoughts became muddled and the flashes of cold metal nearly hitting his shins sent cold shivers through his body.

Attempts to avoid the trauma became thoughts of how he had just received great praise from Mother Gothel in Selfishness 101 class, alongside observing as Lady Tremaine seemed to be examining LeFou Deux’s plans at the front of the classroom, a rather unimpressed look on her face. However the observation was cut short as the door opened to reveal a wash of purple. Purple worn by the girl Harry strongly despised, the girl who was great for a villain but a nightmare to interact with and not to mention the very girl that locked him away in the closet he tried not to think of. 

A rather strange look appeared on the girls face, a look Harry wasn’t quite sure what it was but was definitely not the usual cold and fiery glare she usually seemed to hold as she took her place in her usual seat. The seat that Harry had been ever so lucky to experience his first ugly greeting with the fae.

 

“Wonder if she’s stewing about the fact you helped me out of your mothers closet and foiled her assignment” Harry thought aloud, looking aside to the white haired boy who picked at his tv signalling box, freckled face peering up just to catch the faes expression before she sat down in her crooked seat.

“Not the case, rumour has it she nearly got shrimped by Evie and her Wharf Rats” He mused, eyes once again fixed on some wiring and Harry raised a brow.

“Shrimped, Like what she did to Uma shrimped”

“Yup”

A gloved hand ran through navy locks and the prince wondered if he was going to be up to such tasks that night, he really wasn’t sure what to expect, but he knew he had seemed to have fallen into some kind of puzzled trap of an enchanting sea witch and a threatening pirate who claimed to know his secret. One Harry hoped he had fooled the pirate to disregarding.

There was a moment of silence, not over the noisy classroom but between the conversation of the navy and white haired boys as if a hazy cloud muffled out everything else as inner thoughts played louder. Harry could sense the whirs of gears within his friends brain as eyes narrowed ever so slightly, red gloved hand paused as it held a wire, although the prince couldn’t tell if the pause was for the conversation or the invention.

“I wonder why Evie didn’t do it?” Carlos finally spoke in slight confusion like an unfinished equation.

A equation that was brought into the princes head with surprise.

_Why didn’t Evie do it?_

The girl was ruthless, and her slightly crazy demeanour led the the prince to imagine she would have one hundred percent gone through with the plan, yet she didn’t.

“Mal is one heck of a mean villain though” The next trail of thought spoken aloud, blue eyes flickering slightly over to the fae who scribbled harshly at some book on her desk.

 

Brows furrowed on the freckled boys face as he shook his head.

“Evie never hesitates and Uma usually has to hold her back, I don’t think any of Mals words would have stopped her in any way, shape or form-”

“But they must have” Harry interjected, mind running wild and finally glad not to be caught up on a certain sea witch as he brought his hand to his chin in thought.

Carlos went to respond yet the purple hair darted up from her book, something fast that made Carlos nearly squeak in fear, hands hastily fiddling with his wires once again and Harry was left to stew on the subject.

 

_Maybe it was something he could find more about later at the docks._

 

* * *

 

Well postured and well presented, words to describe the way a blue suit walked down the Isle streets in utter confidence and vanity, eyes darting to spot the navy hair that past them by and some gawking at the beauty of the boy within the suit, all manor of perfectly worn blue guyliner with perfectly kept hair, clean cut jaw and chiseled cheekbones. 

A boy that was able to catch a trios attention as he approached in the dark night and towards the jingly lights surrounding the sign for Ursula’s Fish and Chips, flickering against a pair of warm brown eyes that almost seemed like they shimmered at the sight of the prince.

“Mhm midnight…sharp, don’t you pay attention in class Harry? A _villain_ is always late” A playful tone spoke up as Harry approached, yet the prince wasn’t sure if the words were serious or not.

“A villain of a prince puts on a facade, meaning he shall be on time” The navy haired boy answered, smirk crossing his face as cheeky glances were shared between the sea witch and the boy.

“He shall go to the ball” A mocking voice cooed followed by a hook swaying round with blue tipped hair.

“Where’s the ball?” A slightly confused voice of Gil rang out, followed by a hook swapping hands to free up a slap to the Gaston’s torso.

 

Brown eyes rolled and Uma stepped forward, clapping her hands together “Well Harry, how disastrously wicked it is to have you join, Gil isn’t a regular, usually just me and Evie-“

“-Life time partners in crime” Evie grinned and Uma rolled her eyes again but instead a playful manor filled the motion.

“-but since we are up in numbers I say we start you off with some good ol’ pranks”

Excitement filled the air like static electricity and the Gaston perked up

“Saw Anthony Tremaine down by Jafar’s junk shop-”

Yet a scoff is made by the red pirate as she cuts into Gil’s thought tracks

“Ugh only cos he claims he’s better looking than you-lets do someone more fun like catching Smee by his shop or your twin brothers-”

“Or how about I mimic tick-tock to your father again, that was quite enjoyable” Uma sniggered and Harry watched as the red pirate shook her head hastily as if she was almost scared of the croc herself.

“For you” She mumbled, shaking off her slip of worry and popping up the collar of the long leather pirate coat as Harry caught a glimmer of amusement sparkle in the sea witches eyes.

Brown eyes flickered over to blue, a somewhat devious look appearing across her face, one Harry found himself holding his breath slightly at.

“What do you think Harry”

It took a moment yet Harry remembered what happened in class earlier, he wanted to find out what happened between her and Mal, not only on pure interest, but it gave him something else to focus on then the beautiful teal pirate that he knew ruined his whole Fairest title. Harry couldn’t let Evie pick up on it further, so potentially finding out the pirates current situation gave a chance to flip the potential blackmail Evie had against him. Although A task that could potentially land him within a position alongside the pirate however was a guessing game, so the only option was to choose something he thought was most likely to land him in the position.

“Anthony Tremaine could be wickedly fun” he spoke, thoughts tying to the fact that it was Gils idea and that Evie would take the smaller job as she wasn’t interested, meanwhile Harry was the newbie so would get put on the lesser task of the prank as well.

 

Gils eyes lit up and Harry couldn’t help but let a mocking pout slip briefly as he caught Evies glare, excitement and mischief filling his veins a little as Gil spoke up.

“His jacket annoys me guys, its like it draws all the attention off the girls that Im meant to get-“

“-girls yeah keep saying that” Evie snorted, Gil glancing before continuing like he was used to similar comments.

“-To one up on my brothers…”

“…Well lets go get his jacket a little messy” A highly mischievous tone rung out from Uma, full of energy that seemed to bounce off around her, something Harry certainly felt pulse through the air as he felt even more ready to actually take part in a villainous deed.

 

“The gang could locate some oil or grease…” Thoughts processing into words from Evie's mouth, something Uma pointed at and grinned

“The shop has plenty of leftover grease around, you and Gil can go locate and distract and lure him back by the Junk shop area”

Harrys heart dropped has his mental plan seemed to fall to pieces

“I have a good charm to lure” he tried to state but was met with a laugh

“Tremaine doesn’t intend to be swayed by a prince, a female usually only grabs his attention”

The prince took a sharp breath of defeat as Uma spoke.

“Settled, lets go”

 

With that the two pairs split off, Harry catching stride with the sea witch who looked up at the sign for a moment with disappointment in her eyes.

“Guess its back in this place, again” a small sigh sounded and Harry felt his heart pang, he almost had the urge to apologise to the girl for his choice, but villains never apologise.

They approached the entrance and black gloved hands brought a key to the rusted lock at the bottom of the saloon doors, turning it and swinging them open. Heels clipped against the planked floor and Harry saw the empty place holding its eery silence that should’ve been filled with chatter. A wash of unease filled the princes veins, hand combing through his slick navy hair in an odd sense of nervousness. The two walked out back into the kitchen area and the stench of old fish and fryers hung like a heavy cloud. Harry couldn’t help but watch as the teal haired girl lead the way, watching how the braids flowed like waves against her back.

He tried to focus on the task by forcing blue to avert its gaze to the kitchen surroundings. The thought of ruining Anthonys jacket seemed rather exciting, yet Harry couldn’t imagine the horror if it was his own jacket.

“I couldn’t imagine getting my clothes getting ruined you know” he thought aloud, seeing teal braids whip round in the corner of his eye.

“Oh you really have never experienced a true Isle upbringing have you” She laughed, shaking her head as she scraped off some grease from the fryer into some old bucket.

“Im not to blame for that one Uma” He grinned, watching as the sea witch nodded in agreement.

“Fair point fair point, but lets hope you don’t let up a weakness like that for too much longer hm?” A brow raised and Harry couldn’t help but allow his eyes to draw themselves back to the beautiful girl.

“Well I thought partners in crime don’t act on each other with pranks”

Brown eyes fully met blue that winked and made the sea witch pause before bursting into laughter.

“Wouldn’t be so sure pretty boy”

“You think I’m pretty? How nice coming from a rather gorgeous girl herself”

 

Giggles quietened at the words and a hand waved away

“Oh shut up with that Prince crap”

“Thats a shame, I thought you would love some new nicknames”

Harry couldn’t help but smirk as Uma averted her gaze.

“Get on with collecting grease”

He stifled a sigh as he looked to scrap the stuff off the ovens and the fryers, it was one thing his mother brought him up to not ever do as it was a servants job and most likely explained why the kitchen of Castle across the way never was used as the thought of cooking was something a royal certainly wouldn't do.

However the blue prince took up a bucket and spatular and started the process, hoping it was gonna be worth while. He wished he was teamed up with Evie, he wanted to know why she didn’t pull through with the shrimping and give a reason to not let Evie slip some awful idea that he liked a sea witch and not a royal princess. Although as he pondered the idea of the whole event he realised-it must have reached the ears of Uma, and so the thought of asking her could maybe still give an answer.

“Uma”

A hum sounded and Harry flickered his gaze over to the girl that continued to focus on her job. Never the less he continued

“What did Evie tell you about last night?”

There was a beat, and brown eyes flickered over before returning to the grease.

“Last night?”

“Last night, with Mal?”

This time she froze in motion, body swivelling to face the boys direction.

“ _What_ with Mal?”

Harry could sense the tension in her voice, something that made Harry wish he didn’t bring up, but why didn’t she know? The Goblin gossip must travelled into the Chip Shop?

“Goblin Gossip, apparently last night Evie ambushed Mal and nearly shrimped her”

A jaw clenched, and a spatular dropped to the floor with a clang.

“Nearly…. _Nearly?_ ” The tension rose, hostile and hissed through clenched teeth, something that made the princes veins fizzle with unease.

“Its only gossip, might not be true” He merely mumbled as Uma clenched fists, eyes darting to the doors.

“Either way we need a word.”

“Im sure there must be a reason for why she didn’t go through with it, maybe Maleficent showed up??” He hastily spoke, placing down his bucket and spatular to try reason with the teal haired girl.

 

Uma wouldn’t listen.

“All that time she promised me she would help get revenge and when she’s given the chance she doesn’t take it?” Her voice raised in anger

“ALL THAT TIME?-”

“-Uma its just rumours-”

“-I SHOULDN’T EVEN BE HEARING A RUMOUR LIKE THAT HARRY”

Harry gulped as Uma paused, eyes looking up to the ceiling almost watering, something Harry never thought he’d see on the Isle.

Unsteady breaths sounded, panting almost as fists clenched and eyes squeezed shut.

“…Ive known that pirate since we were kids, she never backed down from anyone, not even Mal, heck if she turned up that day I…you know, she would’ve made sure Mal couldn’t walk away without the same fate”

An unsteady voice wavered as Uma refused to open her eyes, and Harry couldn’t speak a word.

“It hurts to know she got a chance to actually catch Mal and somehow didn’t take that revenge she said she would do for me…but well it is the Isle and you can’t trust fucking anyone here”

“I’m sure theres a reason Uma, even if I’ve only been around a few days I can see the loyalty she has for you” Harry responded, thoughts drifting back to the threats he received at the chip shop and the constant mentions of partnership between the two.

The thoughts caused his gaze to drift, yet once refocused he his breath hitched at how brown searched blue.

‘Really?” She mumbled, the strong, feisty sea witch facade dropping in her words.

It was something that Harry wanted to protect, it was like he was seeing the side of the girl the Isle never would show. He had only known her for a few days yet it felt like he was starting to know her for years. It was something he couldn’t help but allow his hand to take hers as he scooted closer along the dusty wooden planked floor.

“Really”

Brown eyes looked down and a slow few moments passed. Harry was sure he felt his heart in his mouth, he couldn’t believe how she seemed to have an affect on him that he couldn’t understand, he was meant to despise her for her beauty against him yet every time he felt more and more fondness then before.

 

A sharp jump back of grip swept the prince out of his mind and into reality, watching as teal braids whipped away and eyes darted across the room.

“Don’t you dare speak a word of this to anyone or I’ll make sure you are fed to the sharks, we never had this conversation, and we never will again”

The prince nodded hastily and watched as the sea witch got to her feet with grace, heeled boot kicking the grease filled bucket across the room.

“The grease?”

“Can wait, we aren’t doing any pranks tonight.”

 

* * *

 

A metal pocket watch dangled from a sliver hook, swaying as the owner leant back against the graffitied wall down by Jafar’s Junk Shop, a familiar place to the red pirate when she needed a extra loot with the best thief on the Isle. Although the waiting game left Evie struggling to focus, a huge pool of guilt hung in her stomach like an elephant in a room.

_She let Mal go._

She let that rotten little dragon get away without a scratch and it left a burning pit of hatred against herself. Even if she knew Mal did back down, and was going to apologise, it just didn’t fulfil all the hurt her best partner in crime had to face because of Mals actions.

Anger boiled at how she allowed the fae to somehow get in her head, suddenly made her see a side that allowed her to understand why she did it.

“How much longer?” A familiar voice intruded on her thoughts, redwood eyes snapping over to the Gaston stood beside her holding his last stolen egg.

“20 minutes”

_She thought._

“You really knew how to lure him huh” Gil giggled and Evie couldn’t help but smirk at her crew mates comment.

“I sure did, though you didn’t do too bad on working out back routes to find the sucker and get him to go back to this place”

Evie couldn’t deny the guy was brilliant at puzzles and directions, even if he wasn’t the brightest in other areas. It was one of the things that made the boy tolerable.

“Did you hear the Goblin Gossip? Evie nearly shrimpied Mal, how funny!”

That was one of the reasons that made him much less tolerable.

“Ohhhhhh….are you gonna tell Uma?” Concern spread across the Gaston’s face and Evie shrugged, swinging her pocket watch away as she knew Uma was going to find out one way or another.

“Gil I don’t know why I did it, why I didn’t dump the shrimp, it was like she got in my head and reminded me of my father…”

“Your father? What did she say?”

“She was scared of her mother, her reputation and it reminded me of my father, how I never reach expectations”

“My brothers always have a one up on me…”

“See Gil, it made sense right?”

“Uhhh”

 

“Fucks sake Gil-“

Yet as Evie watched the boys eyes dart to behind her with a shocked expression she knew the person she dreaded confronting was right behind her. The pirate spun round on her heels and saw as the grease was nowhere in sight but a rather angry demeanour of her closest villain answered her question.

Before she could even react, blue tipped nails clawed at red leather and shoved it back, Evie feeling the harsh concrete hit her back again with a force of pain.

“You better have a damn good reason if this is true Hook”

_Hook._

The word stung like a wasp as it had been years since it was spoken by that voice, and breath cut short in her lungs as she desperately tried to explain herself.

“Uma-She got into my head, she seemed…guilty” Her voice dwindling to a mumble as she pleaded.

_Guilt._

Consuming her like a volcanic cloud of ashy despair as blue tipped nails still pushed red leather further and further into the concrete. Evie could see the conflict in her friends eyes, hazing through like a dusty breeze in a dark alley. She couldn’t help but drop her metal hook to the ground, clasping her leathered grip to purple mesh upper arm as clangs echoed around the darkness.

“She promised me she would apologise, finally admit her wrongs, finally get the Isle to stop mocking you-”

Evie could sense the presence of others, but she couldn’t let her pride get in the way of letting Uma know she didn’t fully let her down, not with how awful she felt.

“-and I won’t be letting her get away without doing the bidding”

 

Hands dropped, a deep sigh releasing from the sea witch like it was every pent up emotion being forced away.

“Okay”

Teal braids turned to look away and find another way to prank Anthony before he arrived, thoughts clearly whirring in her head yet a black glove cupped her cheek and brought it back, redwood brown eyes staring at chocolate once again.

“I let you down, I know that, but maybe this could work, if not-“

“-Mals getting a taste of my fate” Uma finished her pirates sentence, small smirks beaming on their faces once again and chocolate brown turned to face crystal blue, a small nod made which Evie couldn’t understand yet didn’t question.

Having Uma understand was the only thing she needed right now.

“Puzzles solved hey, now say you brought the grease, cos fancy coats on his way” Gils voice cut through her thoughts and she watched as awkward grins appeared on Uma and Harrys faces.

Teal braids moved as she flickered around the space, the red pirate following her gaze and saw as it suddenly stopped on a old plank of wood, curved like it once fitted a furnishing and filled with muddy water.

“Maybe not Grease, but we got Murky Water”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! sorry this took a while to get published, the past few months have been really busy with uni and I hit a writers block a few times :/ Anyways hope you enjoyed, and thanks for the patience!
> 
> ifonlymalvie on tumblr : follow for updates on this and other projects <3

**Author's Note:**

> So a Summer of Descendants Roleswap AU idea turned into inspiration for a mini series of small fics :)  
> Here is the first instalment which is Isle of the lost based and establishes how Huma and Malvie happen to get together, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ifonlymalvie on tumblr : follow for updates on this and other projects <3


End file.
